It's A New Life
by LegendaryRacer
Summary: This story is about a kid who is 17, and was originally out on the streets doing crimes, then something extraordinary happens to him that is unexplainable. And now he's going to live the good life. (Please Review After Reading.)
1. Chapter 1

**(This is my first chapter, I hope you enjoy it.)**

* * *

My name is Florence, and I'm a 17 year old boy that is up to no good right now, I was outside of a store and I got ready to do the unthinkable as always. I didn't have a family, any friends or acquaintances, I was just a drifter. I was out on the streets doing bad things like robbing others at will, and sorts of crimes that I did during my youth.

But little did I know, I always got away with a crime that I done weather it was stealing, counterfeiting, and swindling. The cops referred to me as a juvenile delinquent, which I was.

It was a rainy day, and I stumbled into a store. As I was in the store, I got my gun locked and loaded with bullets, the guy at the cash register didn't know me, so I concealed the gun and walked up to him in a friendly manner, only I was pretending.

"Can I have a moment of your time please" I said to him with a pretend smile, then he looked at me with a friendly smile. "Why sure sir, what can I help you with" the cashier said nicely. "You can help by doing me a favor" I said to him. "A favor" the cashier said suspiciously. "Yes a favor" I said as I took out my gun.

"Whoa kid, what are you doing, what do you want from me and this store" the guy said while his hands were up. "I would look you to open this cash register and give me all the money I need to make a living, if you don't cooperate I will blown you to bits" I said to him in a cold raspy voice.

"Ok kid I'll give you the money" he said while shaking. The other people who were standing in line got on the ground, then I turned my head. "Now listen up people, if either one of you gets up and makes a move, I will be force to shoot you, is that clear" I yelled in a mean voice, then the people on the floor nodded their heads.

"Good, because this is a holdup" I yelled out rudely as I was still pointing the gun at the cashier. "Hurry up you loon" I said as the guy was shaking and giving me the money. "I would want to know, how much money is in this bag" I said while pointing the gun at him.

"There is $1000 in that bag sir" the cashier said while shaking. "Well that amount seems to suit me, thank you for your time and for the favor" I said as I shot a bullet in the air. "Now you all are free to do your shopping, now move along" I said while I walked out the door.

* * *

When I got out of the store, I overheard people getting their phones out of their pockets and calling the police, and then I knew that I needed to run away from this place and find a place to hide.

"Oh darn, I need to find a place to hide" as I heard sirens coming from a mile away from where I was at. "I tied the bag of money, and concealed it in my coat pocket, then I ran as fast as I could away from the sirens that were approaching. It was still raining outside but that didn't stop me from running.

I kept running until I stumbled across an alley way. As I ran into the alley, someone tackled me to the ground. "Where do you think your going you thief" a man said with a uniform on. Then with quick thinking, I shot my gun at the guy's kneecap. He was squirming in pain as he dropped down to the wet floor of the street in the alley, he was in fact a cop.

"Sorry officer, but I intend to get away with this crime, see you later ol' chap" I said to him in a pretend English accent. Then he yelled for help. "He's over here, the thief is over here" the police officer said. "Oh no" I said as I started running faster. I heard gunshots from the cops, but neither a bullet got me to the ground as I dodged them.

The rain was falling down even faster and I tripped on the cold wet ground. I got up and I was running even faster without stopping for breath. Then I stumbled at another nearby store as I was preparing for another robbery attempt.

I ran into the store and yelled out "this is a hold up people, get down and put your hands up" I yelled out as I pointed my gun at the cashier. "Give me all the money that's in that cash register, and make it snappy, or I will shoot you down" I said to him in a cold voice. "Ok, ok" the cashier said while he was shaking and getting out all the money in the register.

As he got out the money, people were starting to call to police on me, I turned around. "It's no use people, the cops are already on me right now, but if anyone makes a sudden move, I will have no intention on give you all mercy" I yelled out while pointing my gun at the people in the store.

After 2 minutes of waiting, the cashier gave me the money. "How much is it" I asked him with a rough voice. "It's $2000 sir" the cashier said while he was afraid. "Good, thank you for your time and have a nice day" I said as I ran out of the store.

I was out of the store and I notice that police cars were about to surround me, and before they did, I managed to jump on top of the police car, and jump back to the ground. As I jumped to the ground I started running again. "Well I'm back on the run again" I said while running fast. "After him gentlemen" the cop said as he and his officers where running as fast as they could to chase me.

As I was running, the rain made it hard for me to see, and I didn't know where I was going, then I hid behind a dumpster. The cops were at the dumpster and they didn't see me because of the rain camouflaging me in the dark. "Where did he go" the cop said. "I don't know but we know he's around here somewhere, let's keep finding him and expand the search" the other cop said as they all ran in a different direction.

"That was a close one, now I have to wait till the coast is clear" I said while hiding behind the dumpster.

* * *

After waiting for a few minutes, I came out from behind the dumpster and ran, but then my cover was blown. "There he is" the cop said as he got out his gun. I shot the guy on his feet and ran as fast as I could away from them. "I'm hit, get him" the cop said as the other cops ran after me.

It was raining even harder now and I needed to find shelter. "I need to get out of this rain and find a place to hide, but where" I said as I saw a sign that said Litwak's Arcade. "That's should be the right place to hide away from these coppers" I said while running to the arcade.

When I got to the arcade, I saw from the glass door that there were children and an old guy wearing a checkered board shirt. I opened the door of the arcade and I got out my gun. "Listen up you kids, including you old man" I said as all the children stopped playing their games and were cowering on the floor, Mr. Litwak did the same.

"What is this, we don't have any money to give you" Mr. Litwak said while on the ground. "I don't want your stupid money, I got plenty more where that came from" I said as I showed him the bags of money that I had. "You robbed two stores, I heard on the radio about that" Mr. Litwak said while still on the ground.

"I guess the news about me had spread so fast" I said while laughing. "Now for all you kids including you old man, I don't want to see any sudden movements, if you make a move and try to be the hero, I will be persuaded to shoot you down like dogs" I yelled out coldly as the children were afraid.

I barged the door with the pad lock to prevent the cops from entering. "What are you going to do to us" one of the kids said while shaking. "As long as you kids cooperate, I will not shoot you, I'm just a criminal running from the law as usual" I said in a mean voice, and then I heard sirens outside.

"Well people, I'm still holding you all up" I yelled out. As the cops got out of their cars, they all ran up to the entrance that I barged. "Open this door kid, we know that you're in there" the cop said while trying to open the door. "Come and get me coppers" I said while laughing. "You give us no choice to take down this door" the cop said as he got ready to kick the door with the help of other officers to help him.

"So be it, I will be prepared to shoot you cops" I said while backing away near a game console that was called Sugar Rush. The cops were kicking at the door and all the children including Mr. Litwak were still on the ground. Then as the cover I placed on the door started to break, I loaded my gun with bullets, and got ready to open fire. Finally the cops broke down the door and got into the arcade.

"Put your hands up" the cop said as he pointed his gun at me, including the other cops that were pointing their guns at me also. "I will never do that, and I will never surrender" I said as I pointed my gun at the cops. "Please, you don't have to do this, please surrender, or we will take you on with lethal force" the cop said as he readied his gun.

"So be it" I said as I shot one of the cops on the arms. "Then one cop started shooting at me, then it happened. "A bullet went through my right chest and I shot back at the cop that shot me, only this time I shot him on his one arm and leg.

"Well it looks like it's the end for me" I said as I fell to the ground in pain, and then all of a sudden my wet hair touched the cords where the game Sugar Rush was plugged in.

I was getting electrocuted and then all of a sudden I disappeared, leaving no traced behind.

"Did I survive" I said in a faint whisper.

* * *

**(That's the end of Chapter 1, and please review.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Where Am I

**(Chapter 2 is here, and for the record I don't own WIR, and Florence Fudgebacker is my new created OC, but anyways I hope you enjoy this Chapter, Enjoy.)**

* * *

I was awake and I saw smoke coming up from where I was. I was in a big crater and something felt different about me. I didn't feel the bullet wound that I had on my right chest, all I felt was new clothing.

I got out of the big hole and looked up to see all sorts of candy everywhere. "What kind of place is this" I said as I brushed the dust off of my pants, then I noticed the change in my clothing. "What in the world" I said as I looked to see that I had a different appearance in my clothing, then a different appearance in my hair, face, and hands.

"I have four fingers" I said while afraid. Then I looked into a puddle and saw my hair was an Ivy League type and my face was pale. The color of my hair was brown and the color of my eyes was blue. "This is heavy" I said to myself as I was admiring my new look.

I looked at my clothing and I was wearing a Fudge cap that was on the top of my head. I was wearing a light brown shirt that had the pictures of what fudge looks like, and a dark brown racers jacket that was covering my light brown shirt. Then I looked down at my pants that were the two different colors of black and brown mixed together. As for my shoes, they were brown also.

"Wow have I gone crazy, but do I look really good, although I'm the height of a child" I said while laughing a bit. "Now I need to find out where the heck am I" I said while looking around. I reached into my pockets and felt something that was paper. I took the paper out and it said my name was Florence Fudgebacker.

"Is this my new name" I said while looking around. Then I noticed a sign that said Parting is such a sweet sorrow. "Am I dreaming, or am I stuck in the game called Sugar Rush" I said in disbelief. "This can't be real" I said while I was still looking around.

"Hello, is anybody here, I need some help finding out about this place" I yelled out for help. "I don't get it, one minute I was in Litwak's Arcade and I was shot, and the next minute, I'm here in this candy land" I said while looking around, then I heard the sound of engines.

"Hello, is anyone here, I need an explanation" I said as I tripped over a rock and fell in the same crater I was in. Then I was completely knocked out again. The sound of engines grew much louder and one of the engines pulled up to the crater.

"I have to say, who is that good looking guy" Taffyta said while admiring my looks. "I don't know, but whoever he is, he's injured, please guys can you help me pick him up and take him to the castle" Vanellope said while she headed into the crater. "I'll help you" Taffyta said while going into the crater where I was.

They both carried me to the castle and Taffyta gave a hint of blush on her face. "Are you ok Taffyta" Vanellope said to her nicely. "Oh I'm ok" Taffyta said while she and Vanellope kept carrying me.

"Who is that guy" Candlehead said with wonder. "We don't know, we will ask him what's his name when he wakes up" Vanellope said while carrying me to her kart. "Taffyta, you will follow me to the castle" Vanellope said as she started the engine of her kart.

* * *

While unconscious, I kept dreaming about what had just happened and then I saw a figure that used to be my human self. I approached my human self and he smiled at me. "So my human self, what brings me here to this strange land" I said nicely to myself.

"Oh you came to this world because you hit your head to the plug, and now you are apart of this world" my human self said. "But how am I a part of this world, I don't even belong here, I'm a criminal remember" I said with an angry tone of voice.

"But you are lucky to be here, you could've died outside in the real world" my human self said with a serious voice. "But how do I know that I belong here" I said while I was afraid. "Look at you, you're a Sugar Rush racer for crying out loud, and your name is Florence Fudgebacker, that's all the proof you'll need" my human self said nicely with a smile.

"Well how am I going to get out of here" I said with worry while I was confused to what was happening. "You don't get out of here, you're a character of Sugar Rush, so you will just have to adapt" my human self said nicely. "But how do I do that" I said while still confused.

"Start making friends, and then you will know that you belong here" my human self said as he walked away. "Wait" I said as I was walking into the light.

Then after a few hours of sleeping, I woke up shaking and I screamed. "Ah…., where the heck am I" I said as someone came in the room.

"Are you ok" Vanellope said as she and Taffyta entered the room. "I'm ok and all, but I don't know what world I'm in" I said while shaking. "You're in Sugar Rush silly, you must be new here, I bet we've been updated and your one of the new characters" Vanellope said while smiling.

"I don't get it, how do I know if I'm apart of the update" I said while I was looking around. "You just came is all, we carried you from the crater and we took you here" Taffyta said while blushing a bit.

"Sorry I'm just confused" I said while I was looking at the two girls. "What's your name" Vanellope said nicely. "My name is Florence Fudgebacker" I said while still confused. "That's a nice name, my name is Taffyta Muttonfudge" she said while smiling. "My name is Vanellope Von Schweetz" Vanellope said nicely.

"Well Florence, it's nice to meet you" Taffyta said while smiling. "It's nice to meet you too" I said while I touched Taffyta's hand and kissed it. "Oh" Taffyta said while blushing. "Just thought I could be a gentleman is all" I said while smiling. "So Florence, shall I show you to your new home" Vanellope said with a smile. "In fact, I'll show him to his new home" Taffyta said nicely.

"Ok Taffyta, but I hope you know where his new home is at" Vanellope said while laughing. "Oh don't worry I know where his home is at" Taffyta said as she guided me out of the room. "So what does my home look like" I said to Taffyta.

"Oh we don't know yet" Taffyta said while giggling. We were outside of the castle and Taffyta hopped into her kart. "Hop on" Taffyta said while smiling. "Sure thing" I said as I hopped on. Taffyta started her engine and then she drove away from the castle.

"Whoa, I didn't even know karts went this fast" I said while screaming with joy. "Just hold on tight Fudgebacker" Taffyta said while giggling. "Oh I'm holding on alright" I said while whooping.

* * *

After a few minutes, we were at my new home. "Wow, my home looks like a cube of Fudge, and I even have a little chocolate coated roof on top of it" I said while admiring my new home. "You're going to like you're new kart" Taffyta said as she stopped the engine from her kart and hopped out and grabbed my hand.

"My kart" I said while getting excited. Then Taffyta opened the garage door and I saw that it was a kart made entirely out of Fudge and it had coated chocolate wheels, a seat made out of fudge, and a coated chocolate steering wheel. "Wow, I have a good looking kart" I said while admiring it. "Well what do you think" Taffyta said while smiling.

"It's a great kart" I said while touching it. "Well I hope you enjoy your new home, if you need me or Vanellope, or anyone of the racers, we would be glad to help you" Taffyta said nicely while walking to her kart. "Sure thing, and thanks for taking me" I said nicely to Taffyta.

"You're welcome" Taffyta said as she drove off. "Well I have a new home, all I have to do is adapt to this new world, and I will be great" I said while I was still admiring my new kart. "I think I'll call my kart, The Fudge-O-Matic" I said while smiling. "Well then, now that I'm settled, why don't I just look inside my new home" I said while walking into my fudge home.

I got into my home and I saw that there was furniture made out of fudge and other types of candies, and I went upstairs to check out my room. I looked at my room and saw a window that was near my candy dresser, and I saw a bed with a big candy wrapper blanket and a marshmallow pillow.

"Wow I didn't even know that I would be living in style" I said as I went to my closet and saw that there was the same pair of clothing that I was wearing. "I will have to get used to wearing the same clothing every other day" I said while laughing.

I stepped into the bathroom and went to the mirror. I looked at myself and I smiled. "Ok Florence, this is your new life so remember, try to adapt with the new world and make some new friends" I said while taking off my fudge hat to comb my hair into a new ivy league style.

After I got done combing my hair, I got out of the bathroom and notice something shiny on the floor. "Is this a gold coin" I said while looking around for more. I found a box of gold coins under my bed and I started counting them. "Wow, I guess I have 20 gold coins, I wonder what its good for" I said while I placed the gold coins back in the big box.

As I was looking around my room, and went on my bed to lay down, and I kept thinking to myself again. "I think I'm going to have a great life here, and I wonder what friends I will make while living here forever" I said to myself while I heard a door knock coming from downstairs. I quickly got up from my bed and went downstairs.

I got downstairs and I opened the door. Vanellope was at the door along with Taffyta and Candlehead. "Oh what a pleasant surprise" I said with a smile. "Hello there, my name is Candlehead" she said while putting out her hand. "My name is Florence Fudgebacker, nice to meet you" I said while shaking her hand.

"So how are you making out with your new home" Vanellope said nicely. "It's very good, and by the way, what are these gold coins for" I said with wonder. "That is for entering in the random roster race after the arcade closes, and it's used to buy all sorts of goods in the business we have in sugar town.

"What kind of businesses" I said with wonder. "Each racer in Sugar Rush has his or her own business, Taffyta runs a bake shop, while Candlehead runs an ice cream shop, and me, well I'm the president of Sugar Rush so my duty is to the office" Vanellope said while laughing a bit.

"Duty" I said while laughing. "Well at least I'm not the only person who laughs when someone says duty" Vanellope said while laughing along. "Well then, what's my business" I said with wonder. "You're business is a café that serves coffee and pastries" Vanellope said with a smile.

"Well let's check out my biz" I said while I went into my garage and hopped into my kart. "Are you sure you know how to drive" Vanellope said while laughing a bit. "I can drive" I said as I turned on the engine of my kart and drove out of my garage.

"Well then, let's get going ladies" I said while revving up my engine. "Well for a rookie, I'm sure he's going to be a good racer" Vanellope said while hopping in her kart. "He's going to be the cutest looking guy in the track" Taffyta said in a whisper while blushing, then she got in her kart.

Me, along with Vanellope, Taffyta, and Candlehead drove to sugar town to check out my new business.

* * *

**(That finishes Chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think about this chapter.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Showing Me Around

**(Chapter 3 is here, hope you like it, Enjoy.)**

* * *

Me, along with Vanellope, Taffyta, and Candlehead got to sugar town and got out of their karts.

"This looks like a good town square" I said to them nicely. "Why thank you" Vanellope said nicely. "So which building is going to be my business" I said to them nicely.

"That building next to Taffyta's bake shop" Vanellope said while pointing. "It looks like we're going to be neighbors" Taffyta said while blushing a little bit. "We sure are" I said while smiling.

We all got into the empty building and saw that it was just a big load of trash everywhere all over the place. "Wow, this place is a dump, but I could make it better" I said with confidence. "That's the spirit" Vanellope said with a smile.

"Well if you girls need me, I'll be cleaning up" I said while grabbing the nearby broom. "I'll stay and help you, if that's ok with you" Taffyta said while blushing. "Sure you could help out, and thanks" I said nicely. "You're welcome" Taffyta said nicely.

"See you girls later" Taffyta said nicely as Vanellope and Candlehead walked out of the building. "So what shall we do first" Taffyta said nicely. "What we should do is clean up, then make this place spic and span" I said while sweeping the floor, then Taffyta did the same.

After at least an hour of sweeping and picking up the trash that was laying around, we started to look at everything that was so spic and span. "Well it looks like we're done, now all I need is a perfect name for my café" I said while thinking of a name.

"I got the name, I'll call it Florence's Café" I said while smiling. "That's a good name" Taffyta said while blushing. "My business name is Taffyta's Bake Shop, but that seems obvious" Taffyta said while giggling. "I like the name of your bake shop" I said while smiling.

"Thank you" Taffyta said while blushing. "Let's check out the machines" I said while me and Taffyta were walking to the back of the café which was the kitchen. We got into the back of the kitchen and saw a few ovens and ingredients in the cabinets.

"Wow, I didn't even know that the ingredients would be here, I thought I had to order them" I said while laughing a bit. "Every racer has a talent, and your talent is making coffee and pastries" Taffyta said nicely while I was looking around.

"So every racer has his or her own talent" I said with curiosity. "Yes, now let's see what you can do" Taffyta said. "What do you mean" I said with even more curiosity. "Bake something, I'm sure you have all the ingredients about making pastries in your mind" Taffyta said while giggling.

"Come to think of it, I now notice that I'm thinking of every type of pastries there is, I think I have an idea" I said as I turned the oven on to a high temperature. "Think of anything you want to make" Taffyta said while smiling. "Thanks for the idea" I said nicely.

"I think I'll make a Croissant" I said while getting all the ingredients out of the cabinets. I was setting up the ingredients on the table, and I began mixing everything in the bowl. After at least a few minutes, I formed the croissants with my hands and was going to make a dozen. After that I placed them in the oven.

"Well it should be done in a few" I said while smiling. "Well Taffyta, how did I do" I said nicely. "Oh you did good, just clean up your mess" Taffyta said while giggling. "Oh, sorry about that, thanks for reminding me" I said while laughing a bit.

After a few minutes, the croissants were done and I took them out of the oven. "Well looks like their finished, want to try one, it's free of charge" I said nicely to Taffyta. "Sure thing" Taffyta said while giggling as she grabbed one croissant.

"Wow these are delicious" Taffyta said while eating the croissant. "I'm glad you like them" I said nicely. Then I heard the door open. "Hello, who's there" I said while me and Taffyta were heading out of the kitchen.

"And who might you be" I said curiously to the three racers. "My name is Rancis" he said nicely. "My name is Swizzle" he said. "My name is Gloyd" he said. "Well it's nice to meet you, my name is Florence Fudgebacker" I said while shaking the three boy's hands.

"We couldn't help but smell that deliciousness coming from that kitchen" Gloyd said while feeling his stomach. "And although you haven't opened yet, we would like to buy one of those croissants" Rancis said. "Same here" Swizzle said while feeling his stomach.

"Well you three are my first customers, that'll be one gold coin" I said nicely. The three boys took out three gold coins. "Thanks for your business" I said as I gave them three each a croissant, and I place the gold coins in the coin register.

"Wow these croissants are delicious" Gloyd said. "I agree with you on that one" Swizzle said. "Same" Rancis said. "Well I'm glad you like them, and please tell your friends to visit sometime" I said while smiling. "We will" the three boys said to them at the same time.

"Well that was inconvenient, my first customers" I said while laughing a bit. "Well at least you had some for the first time" Taffyta said nicely while giggling. Then Vanellope came storming in my café with a smile.

"Hi Vanellope, how are you doing" I said nicely. "Doing well, and are you going to participate in the random roster" Vanellope said to me nicely. "Sure thing" I said nicely.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go to the random roster race" Taffyta said while grabbing my hand and dragging me out. "Ok, ok Taffyta, just let me lock my doors of my café" I said while laughing a bit. Then Vanellope was giggling and she followed us out of my café.

We got into our karts and then we started the engine. "Just hear the sound of that purr" I said while revving my fudge themed kart. "Well what are we waiting for, let's get going" Vanellope said while revving her engine. Taffyta did the same and we all left Sugar Town to go to the track.

* * *

We got to the racing track and then I saw some racers that I didn't even know all except for Taffyta, Vanellope and the three boys that walked into my shop.

"I have to say, this track is amazing" I said. "Well thank you, it's the best one that this game has" Vanellope said.

Then some of the other racers came up to greet me. "And who might you be" Jubileena said nicely. "Oh my name is Florence Fudgebacker" I said nicely while shaking Jubileena's hand. "It's nice to meet you" Jubileena said.

"We were all wondering, how did you end up in that crater, usually new updated racers would generate into the game" Minty said. "I don't know how that happened" I said although I was lying. "Welcome to Sugar Rush" Crumbelina said while shaking my hand.

"Thanks" I said while Vanellope walked away to go to her presidents podium while sour bill was following her.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush, all hail your rightful president, Vanellope Von Schweetz" sour bill said as Vanellope came out of her podium. "Hello citizens, before we start the random roster race, I would like to introduce you all to a new racer named Florence Fudgebacker" Vanellope said as all the assorted candy fans were cheering for me as I waved my hands up.

"Now as always, the fee to participate in the roster race is one gold coin, let me go first" Vanellope said as she threw the gold coin in the launcher and it launched her gold coin into the cup. "Vanellope Von Schweetz" the screen said as Vanellope went down on a taffy slide and into her kart. Taffyta then threw her gold coin in the launcher. "Taffyta Muttonfudge" said the screen. "Stay Sweet" Taffyta said.

A few minutes went by, Candlehead placed her gold coin in the launcher. "Candlehead" the screen said. Then I threw my gold coin into the launcher. "Florence Fudgebacker" the screen said as I got to my kart. As I got into my kart I noticed a few assorted fans that looked like fudge cheering on for me.

"I'm guessing those fudge fans are my fans" I said while laughing a bit. "I started my kart and revved up the engine, as well as the other racers that revved up their kart engines. I was the very last one in the back.

"Good luck" Vanellope said to me as she revved her engine, then I seen post lights floating down and I revved my kart one last time. The lights went on green and I sped my kart as fast as I could past some of the racers. I was speeding my kart at a fast rate that I never knew was possible.

"Whoa, I'm going fast" I said while whooping. Vanellope and Taffyta were still neck a neck with each other while I was way in the back.

I got my kart to the gumball gorge and lots of gumballs were rolling on the road, some gumballs were rolling were my kart was driving but with my quick thinking, I dodged my kart away from the gumball, then as I was driving my kart I seen a candy wrapper just floating in the air, then I grabbed it and it said, "sweet seekers", then a gun like aimer was in the way of my kart.

"What the heck is a sweet seeker" I said as all of a sudden I pressed a button launched one seeker out and it directly hit Swizzle. "Now I know how to use this" I said as I passed Swizzle's kart and sped toward the next racer I was going to hit, then I pressed the second seeker and I missed. The third launch, I targeted Gloyd and nailed him with the seeker.

"I got you Gloyd" I said as I passed Gloyd and his kart. After the gumball gorge I was in cake mountain, then I saw up ahead a series of long turning while heading up the mountain.

I turned my kart and didn't loose control. "Ok Florence, concentrate" I said while I kept turning while climbing on cake mountain. "I hope these darn turns end" I said as I kept turning. I was on top of cake mountain and then I realized I was neck a neck with Vanellope and Taffyta.

"Hey Taffyta, I told you for a rookie he's good and he's catching up to us" Vanellope said. "My main goal is being in first" Taffyta said while laughing. Then a tunnel was up ahead and I sped my kart up the tunnel first, and I was in first place. "Ha, catch me if you can Vanellope and Taffyta" I said as I was speeding my kart in the tunnel.

Then all of a sudden, there was a ramp and before I knew it my kart was in the air. "Whoa this is awesome" I said while whooping. Then I landed back on the road again, same for Vanellope and Taffyta who were trying to catch up to me.

After sometime I was in frost rally, and it was snowing sugar. "Whoa I never seen this part of the track" I said as I was speeding my kart even faster. "For a rookie, you sure are driving good" Vanellope said as she was in the back of me. "Whoa, how did you catch up" I said with wonder. "I have my ways" Vanellope said while driving. "Hey I'm behind you too" Taffyta said.

Vanellope and Taffyta were gaining on me and then I saw a wrapper and I grabbed it, then it said "power up" then I started speeding very fast. "Wow, as president of sugar rush, I'm very impressed" Vanellope said while driving her kart. "I'll say" Taffyta said as she was driving her kart also.

As I got out of frost rally, I drove my kart into a cave of some kind. "Wow this cave is beautiful" I said. Then without watching, I almost crashed my kart. "Whoa, I have to concentrate" I said while keeping focus on the road. Then I saw in my mirror that Vanellope and Taffyta were gaining on me again.

"Oh come on guys, I know it's the roster race but come on" I said while laughing a bit while driving my kart. "Sorry, but when it comes to racing, we're competitive" Vanellope said while laughing. "I think I'll let you win" Taffyta said, but I didn't hear her.

As I got my kart out of the tunnel, the finish line wasn't that far away from where I was at. "Almost there" I said as I kept speeding my kart to the finish line. I was speeding at a fast rate until something came up from behind me, Vanellope just skipped from behind me. "Whoa, some power you got" I said while speeding my kart as me and Vanellope were neck a neck with each other while Taffyta was just behind the two of us. Vanellope and I were so close to the finish line.

Then I crossed the finish line in first place. I stopped my kart and parked it and I got out. "Whoa, that was an epic race" I said. Vanellope and Taffyta along with the other racers came up to me and just smiled. "What is it, did I do something, did I break a rule" I said while panicking a bit.

"No, your in first place silly" Taffyta said while giggling. "We're all surprised that for a rookie like you, you were in first place for the first time" Vanellope said while smiling.

"Well it looks like I'm on the roster" I said. "It looks like you are" Taffyta said nicely. "Well if you all need me, I will be heading to my home" I said as I jumped into my kart and started the engine. "I'll see you all later" I said nicely to the racers.

"See you later" Vanellope said nicely. "What she said" Taffyta said with a giggle. I started my kart and went away from the race track to go home.

I got home and place my kart in my garage. When I got inside my house I sighed with relief. "Wow for my first roster race, that was a great time" I said while I kept stretching my arms.

A few hours have pasted and it was dark in Sugar Rush. I went up to my room and got ready for bed. I was in the bathroom and I was brushing my teeth. After brushing my teeth, I turned off the bathroom lights and went straight to my bed.

I covered myself with the blankets and started smiling. "Wow it seems like in the real world I was just a no good criminal, and now I'm a sugar rush racer living a new life" I said as I turned off my lights. "And I'm happy with my new life as a racer" I mumbled as I went straight to sleep after my first day in sugar rush.

* * *

**(That finishes chapter 3, hope you liked it and please review.)**


End file.
